


Elizabeth

by KYRA (KyraTsuki)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Girls Kissing, Lesbians
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraTsuki/pseuds/KYRA
Summary: Às vésperas de seu casamento Elizabeth está cheia de dúvidas e medos
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Elizabeth

1842 

Elizabeth era tudo o que uma jovem poderia desejar ser. Nascida em uma família nobre, não muito influente, mas ainda de boa ascendência, assim como uma boa situação social e financeira. A jovem tinha dois irmãos mais velhos, o herdeiro do título e o sobressalente que se juntou à Marinha Real como ditava o costume. Sendo filha única recebeu uma educação cuidadosa, mas abrangente, sendo proficiente na música, desenho e línguas. Ela era gentil e bem-comportada, se às vezes inteligente demais para uma mulher, como alguns homens mais velhos gostavam de dizer, mas seu status social, bom nascimento e talento nas artes femininas compensavam qualquer pequena extravagância. O fato de ela possuir uma aparência impressionante também ajudava, com seus longos cabelos de cachos de fogo, olhos escuros amendoados e pele extremamente clara. 

Mulheres de diversas posições e situações não desejam nada mais do que ser e viver como Elizabeth, mas a própria jovem não está tão satisfeita. Sim, ela tem uma boa vida e até mesmo mais liberdades do que a maioria da geração mais tradicional consideraria apropriado, mas nada disso mudava o fato de que ela não tinha nenhuma palavra a dizer em seu próprio destino. 

Nesse momento, a jovem Elizabeth observa o sol se pôr pela janela de seu quarto. Em uma armação próxima está um lindo e elaborado vestido branco. Esse vestido foi feito com o único propósito de ser usado em três dias, no seu casamento com um Marquês. Um nobre muito mais velho que ela e que devido a seu alto título impossibilitou ao seu pai dizer não à união, não que ele o faria de qualquer forma, afinal, um Marquês é um partido muito bom para a filha de um Conde. 

Com um suspiro a jovem dá as costas para a janela e caminha até sua cama onde se senta, desanimada. Profundamente absorvida por seus pensamentos ela não ouve a leve batida na porta, até que a mesma se abra e uma voz familiar chame: 

\- Senhorita Elizabeth, está tudo bem? 

Assustada, a ruiva olha para cima apenas para relaxar quando vê o familiar cabelo castanho e olhos azuis de sua empregada Mary: 

\- Estou bem Mary. Havia algo precisando de minha atenção? 

\- Não, senhorita. A senhora sua mãe me mandou vir chamá-la para o jantar, mas imaginei que não gostaria de descer, então lhe trouxe comida e informei a Condessa de que a senhorita estava indisposta. Fiz mal? - perguntou a jovem empregada. 

Com um sorriso gentil Elizabeth levantou-se da cama e se sentou na pequena mesinha próxima a janela, onde Mary havia depositado uma bandeja de comida: 

\- De forma alguma. Fico muito agradecida pela sua consideração e pensamento no meu conforto. Na verdade, ficaria ainda mais satisfeita se me permitisse desfrutar do prazer de sua companhia enquanto como. 

\- Se a senhorita deseja, ficaria feliz em permanecer enquanto desfruta de seu jantar. - respondeu Mary. 

Elizabeth sorriu para a jovem empregada. Mary tinha a mesma idade que ela e trabalhava na casa há alguns anos, tendo sido aceita após a morte de sua mãe que era empregada da Condessa antes de morrer. Ambas as jovens se entendiam bem, afinal Mary tinha um temperamento doce e atencioso que tornava difícil não gostar dela. A familiaridade entre elas cresceu a tal ponto que Elizabeth poderia dizer com segurança, se o ousasse, que a companhia de Mary lhe era mais querida do que a de qualquer outra jovem, de alto ou baixo nascimento, que conhecesse. 

Os minutos que se seguiram foram preenchidos por banalidades do dia a dia da casa. Enquanto comia a jovem dama olhava discretamente para a empregada e às vezes, quando seus olhares se encontravam, Elizabeth podia ver um leve rubor subir ao rosto de Mary. Esse era um desenvolvimento novo entre as duas, o que era preocupante, apesar de agradável. 

A fácil convivência entre duas jovens de status social tão diferentes já seria motivo de especulação, mas esse calor, esses olhares que não poderiam ser interpretados de forma diferente do que aquilo que na verdade eram, se trazido à luz seria escandaloso. Elizabeth estava ciente de que qualquer sentimento que sente jamais deveria ver a luz do dia, tal coisa seria considerada abominável, antinatural de tal forma que poderia levar a morte se não para ambas, para Mary. 

Apesar de todos esses pensamentos e medos correndo por sua mente, apesar da realidade de sua situação, naquele momento, iluminadas pelos frágeis raios do pôr-do-sol, todas as dúvidas pareceram se afastar. Olhando nos olhos azuis de Mary, Elizabeth levantou a mão e tocou o rosto da jovem empregada. A tensão aumentou no quarto, os olhos azuis se arregalaram e o rubor se tornou mais forte. A dama se aproximou delicadamente, esperando por uma rejeição ou repulsa, mas tudo o que viu foi uma emoção semelhante à dela. 

Quando os lábios se tocaram foi uma sensação nunca antes sentida. Os lábios de Mary eram ásperos contra a suavidade dos de Elizabeth, levemente úmidos e era possível sentir um gosto que não podia ser identificado com precisão. 

Elas se afastaram com cuidado, vendo nos olhos da outra a maravilha do que tinham feito, antes que o choque tomasse conta e Mary se levantasse apressada: 

\- Senhorita... eu... nós... 

\- Mary, se acalme por favor! Peço desculpas pelos meus avanços. Você não precisa se preocupar, nada de mal irá lhe acontecer pelo que aconteceu aqui. Na verdade, considere que nada aconteceu. Eu agradeço você pelo jantar e pela companhia, pode voltar à suas funções. 

A jovem empregada se curvou, pegou a bandeja e saiu do quarto o mais rápido que conseguiu, deixando para trás a outra jovem ainda mais em conflito do que antes, cheia de dúvidas e remorso. 

Olhando mais uma vez para o vestido que usaria no dia seguinte tudo o que Elizabeth pôde fazer foi suspirar e rezar para que seu destino não fosse tão infeliz quanto ela esperava.


End file.
